Mine and Mine Only
by TheCreatorOfFew
Summary: After the Events of Skywardsword. Zelda has fallen for an old friend. And no one else can have her. But Pipit has other plans. Thea (oc) is so confused about all of this. And she doesn't know what to so. Mainly girlXgirl and girlXboy later boyXboy.


After SkywardSword

Zelda goes on to apologize for ever hurting Thea and that she just didn't want anyone else all over her. Confused by this she asked what Zelda meant. She was then kissed and pushed into a corner. "Mine" Zelda's says but before she can continue Thea pushes her away. Thea runs as fast as she can away from her. She ends up lost until Link finds her telling her Zelda sent him. She went back hiding behind him when they walked up to Grannies. She didn't want to talk to Zelda yet. Said goddess runs up to her and says sorry for what she did. Then ask Thea out for a real date. Thea has no idea what to say, she steps back and eventually says yes. But she wants to go back to Skyloft. Zelda decided to go back with her to see her father and friends. They walk to the closest bird statue and head off.

Once they get in the air Zelda grabs onto Thea as she whistles for her bird, scarlet. The bird comes quickly and they are off the Skyloft soon after. Zelda placed her arms around Thea and Placed a kiss on her cheek. Thea freezes for a moment before going back to flying her bird. They reach the landing pad, and hop of Scarlets back.

Zelda grabs Thea's hand as they walk to their home. But before they can go anywhere people crowed around Zelda asking questions, telling her how Skyloft has been, and greeting her. Thea slipped from the crowd and headed home. She knew Zelda loved attention and she really didn't. So she walks up to Zelda's father who is standing outside of their home. "Good to see you Thea, glad your back. I am going to see how my daughter is." He says walking towards the commotion.

Thea walked in the house and headed towards her tailor station. She finds that her orders have over flowed. "I never should have left." She picks up papers and sticky notes, organizing the room back to its original appearance. She started on her oldest orders first knowing only about three or four would get done today based on the materials she had left. Tomorrow she would go to the store with the little money she had from her last job over a month or two ago.

Just as she finished her last order for the day. Thea remember she handy had dinner yet. She walked into the kitchen. Removing her work glasses she go started cooking. Skyloft is probably holding a party for Zelda so she doesn't have to cook for more than one person. She feels weird about cooking for just her self. She cooked eggs and had a glass of water. She really wasn't all that hungry anyway. Once she was done she cleaned the dishes that had piled up. And then walked to the academy to get some rest.

"Thea wake up~" she hears someone talking to her. "What?" She slowly opens her eyes to see a half naked Zelda in her room. "Zelda why are you in my room. It's not morning yet and you are not dressed for an emergency." Zelda sits on her bed. She slowly removes her bra. To reveal her breast, followed by her panties. Thea notices the light blush on her cheeks. Then knows exactly what's going on. "Zelda." "Yes my love." Zelda turns her self and get close to Thea's face. She moves back into the wall and says "Um have you been drinking?" Zelda places her hand on Thea's. "A little I guess, why do I look drunk. Thea~" Zelda tries to kiss Thea but goes unconscious falling into Thea's breast. "Oh my you are to young to drink Zelda." Thea places Zelda's underwear back on and lays her back down in the bed. She then lays down over the covers and falls asleep.

"Morning." Thea says bringing in a cup of tea and a few pain killers. Zelda sits up and grabs the bed trying to stay up. "Why am I in you room and why am I only wearing underwear?" She looks down as everything comes back to her. "Oh my goddess. I didn't come in here and get naked did I?" Thea lays one of her dresses down at the end of the bed. "Yes, and by the looks of your room you must have really wanted to make an impression." Zelda smirks and crawls to th end of the bed were Thea is. "Did you like it~" she places her hand on top of Thea's skirt. "Ye... No no I didn't. It was inappropriate." Zelda starts to unbutton Thea vest kissing her neck. "Yes you did, your blush can't keep secrets." Zelda grabs the tea and pain killers quickly taking some for her hangover. Thea goes to move but Zelda pulls her onto the bed. Zelda straddles Thea looking into her eyes.

"I wanna give you a show." Zelda starts swaying slowly removing her bra. While grinding into Thea's skirt. Zelda stands removing her bottoms. She stands above Thea she rubs her nipples and then descends her hands lower on herself touching her clit rubbing it in circles. "Ahh yeah." She rubs harder and places her other hand at the bottom of her vagina placing her fingers in. She loses strength in her knees. She straddles Thea once more but she leans back so the girl can she her touching herself. "Zelda pl please stop." Thea blushed looking away. "Don't look away, look how wet you make my pussy and how hard you make my nipples. This is because of you Theaaahhh." Zelda cums sticking her fingers in Thea's mouth. "Taste me. I taste good huh." Zelda removes Thea's vest groping her through her shirt. "You tits are so hot, sexy." The shirt soon meets the vest on the ground. "You nipples are so pink, so cute I could just lick them." Zelda says squeezing them together and placing her head on them. "You know I think I will." Zelda licks from one breast to the other. "Please stop Zelda." Zelda stops for a moment and then moves to kiss Thea. "I love you Thea and I want to be your first." Thea is speechless she just closes her mouth. Zelda pecks her lips once more before moving down her body. Pressing kisses and leaving marks were ever she can. She gets to the edge top of Thea's skirt she nips at the skin. But then moves down the girls legs so she can mark them as well. She finally moves back up removing Thea's skirt and bottom all at once. *knock knock* "The hell!" Zelda quickly gets up and places on Thea's shirt cracking the door open. "What do you want Pipit!" She says angrily. "I need to talk to Thea." He say frighted by Zelda. "Well she is very busy come back later!" Zelda slammed to door. "Are you okay Zel..." "You are mine no one else's." Zelda slams her lips down on Thea almost to the point of pain. She moves down burying her face in Thea's vagina. "I bet no one has ever gotten you this wet have they." She starts licking and sucking on Thea's clit. "Aahh! Ze Zel Zelda!" Thea moans forgetting about her shyness. "Mm that's right moan my name!" Zelda sucks faster placing two fingers in Thea. "Oh goddess!" Thea starts to rock her hips. But before she can cum Zelda pulls away. Thea whines abit but Zelda sits back then places their vaginas together. Zelda starts rocking rubbing herself against Thea, Thea follows suit. "Mm scissor me sexy! So fucking good!" They start going faster, until they both reach their climax simultaneously. "I fucking love you Thea!" Says a tired Zelda. Thea lays down calming her self. Zelda lays down and pulls Thea towards herself. Thea grabs the blanket and covers them up. Zelda closes her eye and starts spreading Thea's legs to touch her again. "Zeldah I am tired stohop." Zelda's eyes are closed and her head on Thea's shoulder. She opens them a bit smirking. "I don't want to." She whispers into Thea's ear. Zelda rubs Thea faster and harder. The girl moans almost uncontrollably into her pillow. "I came twice you only came once fair is fair~" With that Thea came and went unconscious.

She woke up about ten minuets later. She remembered she had work to do those outfits don't make and deliver themselves. She noticed Zelda was gone, that her clothes were put in the hamper, and the tea and cups she brought for Zelda were gone. Which meant Zelda had cleaned up herself for once. Thea dressed in clean clothes and headed towards her tailor station. To find out Someone had already deliver the clothes and had finished two more. She found a note but it wasn't from Zelda it was from Pipit.  
_'Zelda told me about your heavy work load. I know this isn't much but I hope it helped a bit._

_Love,_  
_Pipit :)_  
Thea looked at the note a little shocked. She finished one more order and went to deliver them. It just so happened Pipit was one of them.

"SHE IS MINE PIPIT YOU CAN'T HAVE HER YOU DUMB FU.." Thea walks up towards Zelda and Pipit. "Hello Thea, how are yo?" Pipit grabs her hand and places a kiss on it. "Oh I am fine and um you?" "Better now that you are here." He keeps hold of her hand. "Let's go for a walk huh?" Pipit turns his head a bit to see a angry Zelda. "Um okay I guess?" Pipit pulled her toward the door. "No come with me Thea." Zelda pulls her away from Pipit. "But Pipit asked.." "I don't care your mine not his!" Thea placed a hand on Zelda trying to calm her down. "We will need to reschedule Pipit. I am very sorry." He grabs her and kisses it again. He looks behind Thea to see Zelda flipping him off. "Wow really mature." Pipit says as Zelda grabs Thea to leave. "Fuck you!"


End file.
